moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Vellox
Historia Vellox urodziła się w ludzkim mieście. Przez pierwsze 8 lat swojego życia mieszkała z rodzicami. Nie ukrywali oni przed nią kim jest. Czas sobie płyną, uczyła się panować nad swoimi mocami i poznawała świat. Pewnego dnia jej rodzice wyszli do pracy, i nigdy nie wrócili. Co dziwniejsze, wszystkie ich dane zniknęły jak by w ogóle nie istnieli. Dziewczyna trafiła do sierocińca, a następnie została oddana do adopcji. Rok, po trafieniu do nowej rodziny zaczęło się z nią coś dziać. Często mówiła sama do siebie (zazwyczaj wykrzykiwała groźby) i rzucała różnymi rzeczami w powietrze, jak by celowała w niewidzialnego wroga. Działo się to wszystko z powodu pewnego Cienia, niewidzialnego dla ludzi. Prześladował on ją, mówił okropne rzeczy dotyczące jej rodziców. Twierdził, że na własne oczy widział jak są oni torturowani. Adopcyjna rodzina stwierdziła, że Vellox ma coś nie tak z głową, więc zawieźli ją do psychiatryka. W psychiatryku siedziała 2 lata. Obecność chorych psychicznie ludzi sprawiła że trochę ześwirowała. Cień przestał ją prześladować, więc już nie ciskała przedmiotami w powietrze. Potrafiła za to siedzieć i patrzeć się w jeden punkt nieobecnym spojrzeniem i psychicznym uśmiechem na ustach. Czasami cały dzień milczała, a czasami wypływał z niej potok słów. po wypuszczeniu z psychiatryka stała się lekko szaloną optymistycznie zakręconą dziewczyną. Przez kolejne 3 lata swojego życia, chodziła do szkoły i uczyła się jak normalne dziecko. Jednak czuła, że w jej życiu brakuje przygód. Postanowiła więc uciec z domu. Tym sposobem trafiła do Creepy Town. Zapisała się do tamtejszej szkoły. Poznała nowych przyjaciół i zaczęła żyć nowym, totalnie zakręconym życiem pełnym imprez i przygód. Wygląd Jako człowiek Vellox ma szare włosy do kolan, lewe oko jest czarne (oko przeznaczenia) a prawe fioletowe. W formie Cienia skóra przybiera szary kolor, a we włosach pojawiają się fioletowe pasemka. Na głowie wyrastają małe czerwone rogi, dodatkowo zyskuje kły jak u wampira, które może schować, oraz czarne demoniczne skrzydła. Ubrana chodzi zazwyczaj w podarte ciemno szare jeansy, zielone trampki z różowymi sznurówkami, biały top na ramiączka i czarną skórzana kurtkę. Ubiór nie ulega zmianie w czasie przemiany w Cień. Charakter Co tu mówić, jest szalona. Zawsze znajdzie okazje do żartowania. Praktycznie nigdy się nie smuci i jest pełna optymizmu. Uwielbia przygody, i chce mieć ich więcej i więcej. Czasami nie może opanować gniewu co może być drastyczne w skutkach. Lubi pomagać, i jest miła dla innych. Często robi miłe niespodzianki swoim przyjaciołom. Kiedy ktoś jest smutny to stara się go rozweselić i sprawić aby zapomniał o powodzie swojego smutku. Moce Marionetka Dzięki tej umiejętności może chwycić cień dowolnej osoby i manipulować nim jak chce. W efekcie, osoba do której on należy jest bezradna i robi wszystko to co jej cień. (nie działa na przedmioty, oraz nie można tym zabić) Chowanie się w cień Może schować się w cień dowolnego przedmiotu lub osoby, a także przemieszczać się między nimi będąc niezauważoną. (Nie da rady przebywać w cieniu dłużej niż 5 minut, inaczej zostanie nim na zawsze) Moc Cienia Potrafi kontrolować Moc Cienia. Może nią tworzyć kule energii którymi później walczy. może przywołać także Miecz Rady Sześciu o potężnej mocy. (Moc może się wyczerpać, a ponowne załadowanie trwa 5-6 godzin.) Oko przeznaczenia jak było napisane w wyglądzie, Vellox ma oko przeznaczenia, zwane Shadow Eye. Pomimo że je ma, za cholerę nie wie jakie jest jej przeznaczenie. Słabości * Energia może jej się skończyć. Jeśli tak się stanie traci przytomność na kilka minut. * Można ja uśpić pewna melodią. Niestety nie jest ona znana. Wiadome jest, że jest grana na flecie. * Czasami moce się jej buntują, a wtedy jest problem, bo nie może ich używać...to grozi śmiercią. * Słucha się komend takich jak siad, stop, leżeć (zupełnie jak pies) ale tylko od: Rico, Strange, Insanity i ewentualnie Salai. Ciekawostki * Przeciętnemu człowiekowi sięga do ramienia. * Lubi się bawić wełną. * Lubi się przytulać. * Nie potrzebuje opaski na Shadow Eye ale i tak ją nosi. * Strange adoptowała ją do rodziny. * Potrafi spać wszędzie, nawet na kamieniu. * Zna się trochę na czarnej magii (brat ją nauczył) * Jak się nachla energetyków to dostaje kopa energii i jest prawie nie do zatrzymania. Cytaty *''"Nie jestem tchórzem ale moja pierwsza zasada brzmi: Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie dotykaj włosów Strange" '' * "Na pewno chcesz zobaczyć na co mnie stać?'- ''Gdy ktoś wyzwie ją na pojedynek. * '''Znam się na czarnej magii więc jak nie chcesz żebym ci k****a zamieniła w kaktus to sie odpi*rdol' -''Kiedy jakiś pijany klient Vanilia Unicorn się do niej dobiera. * ''"A wpi*rdol chcesz?!" * " Masz 3 sekundy na ucieczkę inaczej cię podziurawię jak ser szwajcarski." * "Żadnej pornografii w moim burdelu!!!" Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures